


Monocles and Waistcoats

by Kaneda_In_The_Shell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneda_In_The_Shell/pseuds/Kaneda_In_The_Shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's how they were, have always been and will always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an extremely long story, but it's in chapters because long walls of text are absolutely horrible.

Glasses clink in unison as the soft piano riffs sweep through the filled dining hall. It's 1920's Britain and cheer fills the thick atmosphere. Deep navy tuxedos with gold trim adorn themselves on the socializing natives. Lord Harry Styles, with the help of his fellow head engineer Louis Tomlinson, had created a new airmail service that flew from the capital to Amsterdam on a daily basis. If it succeeded, the amount of menial physical labor done by the average civilian would decrease exponentially, pounds would be flowing into England's pockets, and praise would rain down from the heavens. Of course King George of Fife had to seize the opportunity. As a man of rather questionable character, he was willing to bend over backwards for anyone or anything that could increase his income or popularity with the masses. Harry had cautiously approached the rather temperamental king earlier in the day with hopes of winning him over, but to his surprise, the king hadn't put up any resistance.  
He was in and out within five minutes. He actually had a whole spiel planned with charts and everything, and by him he means Louis. Why would he trouble himself with the rather tiring prospect of assembling an entire presentation when he could just assign Louis to do it for him? It aggravated him how lazy Harry could be. It took hours for Louis to put it together perfectly and it was completely ignored. He had half a mind to force him to look at it anyway. In his honor, there had been an impromptu dinner scheduled for later in tonight. Once again, they had forgotten that he had existed. Out of all the characteristics that could be used to describe Harry, narcissistic actually wasn't one of them. He tried his hardest to make sure equal recognition was bestowed upon all those involved. Louis averts his eyes from his half-empty brandy glass in order to search for the cause if the sudden uproar. Well speak of the devil.


	2. How They Still Were

Almost 30 minutes late, the man of the hour had entered the hotel lobby, irritatingly loud and obnoxious, as always. See our little guest here had a habit of being a bit of a party boy. In fact, most hotels in the London area had him on the watch list. The clerks eyed him anxiously as he waved and strutted to the rented space. Throwing open the door, he receives a thunderous amount of a applause. His unnaturally curly chocolate locks sat in a carefully manicured pile atop his head and his teeth glint brightly as he grins widely at his adoring fans. Harry was flocked by sycophantic females and males alike. Of course they threw themselves at him. Fucking Harry equaled luxury and pampering for at least a week while you two had a little fling. Rumor had it that he didn't mind sampling a bit from either side of the gene pool. Imagine what you could get by marrying him?  
Harry had been born to prominent nobles who had spoiled their son from birth. Toys upon toys, clothes spun from the finest thread, his wails summoned maids and butlers before he could waddle around the gargantuan estate. That had its pros and cons of course. His parents consecutively missed birthday after birthday, graduation after graduation, and when they finally showed up on the door step after a tour of America, on a rainy day in late October, his father nearly beat the boy to death with his thick mahogany and gold adorned cane. Poor Harry had only run to embrace the people he had been shown numerous pictures of as a child. Their maid and Harry's second mother, Esme, had been the only barrier between Harry and an extended stay in the infirmary.


	3. What He Started

Since then, he had become callous, crude and obnoxious. Louis had watched his friend go through his changes. He'd lost the baby face and sprouted a few inches. Now, he could easily manipulate his way out of anything. Louis conversed with a possible business partner about the newest call for war that was driving the peasants daft and attempted to completely ignore Harry. "Well, that'll be the day. Oh Harry! Join us will you?" With a few drunk women clinging to each of his arms, Harry shuffles over. Approaching slowly, Harry keeps his eyes on either the floor or the girls. Louis eyes him down forcing him to look up. Nervously holding his stare, Harry blurts out a greeting which Louis silently replies back to. His heart started painfully throbbing in his chest and his throat begins to close. "Congratulations on your newest achievement." Louis scrutinizes Harry's details. Writhing under his glare, Harry turns a bright scarlet red and attempts to avoid contact at all times. Setting his glass on the table, Louis rises and adjusts his deep red tie. Hooking his arm through Harry's, he smiles at him. "Walk with me dear." Slipping unnoticed through the back door, the two head off towards the barely illuminated park.


	4. What He Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt stuff ahead. Beware.

The warm spring night washes over the two and the eerie silence fills the park. Besides their synchronized foot steps, not even the owls were awake. Stopping abruptly, Harry shakily breathes out "I miss you. A lot ok. I can't handle not having you just fuck me and then leave. I w-want more than that." Exhaling softly, he allows his head to drop to his chest out of embarrassment, nervousness and anxiety."My chest fucking hurts when I'm around you, I can't breathe and think right. I wake up in the mornings expecting to see you by my side, but it's just some faceless woman who leaves me filled with regret and a tremendous amount of guilt." Tears falling freely down his cheeks, Harry weakly attempts to wipe them away. Laughing softly, Louis walks back and puts both of his hands on either side of Harry's face. Tipping his head up, Louis gently places his lips on Harry's and gauges his reaction. Eyes widened in surprise, Harry allows them to become heavy, as Louis' tongue asks for entrance which is gladly given. Moaning softly, Harry buries his hands into Louis' chestnut brown locks and forces his head closer to his own. Lowering his hands to Harry's firm cheeks, Louis begins to feel his way around. "Wait." Pulling back, Harry smiles mischievously "Not here." Now sexually frustrated, Louis huffs angrily, as Harry pulls him by the hand into the forest.


	5. What He Started To Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more buttstuff.

Eventually stopping in an empty field, Harry pushes Louis down and straddles him. Shoving his tongue in Louis' mouth, Harry starts fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Moving on to his pants, Harry drags his hand across Louis' hard erect dick. Laughing unintentionally, Louis' laugh turns into uneven breaths as Harry gently drags his tongue along the base of Louis' dick. After playing with the tip, Harry rubs his lips across the top before devouring his treat. Louis' back arches and his hands look for stable ground. Sliding his tongue in rhythm with his head, Harry starts disrobing and throwing his clothes into a disheveled pile. Varying in speed, Harry cruelly brings Louis to the edge and back on multiple occasions. Pleading loudly, Louis holds back tears of frustration and unashamedly asks for more. Smiling mischievously, Harry sneaks his pointer finger into Louis' virgin hole. Still focused on Harry's tongue, Louis doesn't notice Harry sneaking a third finger in there. Suddenly stopping, Harry raises his head, and while flipping Louis, shoves himself in dry. Louis unleashes a lust induced scream that reverberates all through out the abandoned park. All nine inches manage to slide in at once with a little pop each time Louis shakes underneath him.


	6. What He Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes from butt stuff to adorable.

Pausing for a moment, Harry begins to consider how bad his lover really wants it. Obviously peeved, Louis breathes out "what in the actual hell do you think you're doing?" Harry simply smirks and hunches over, so that his warm breath tickles Louis' ear "Beg for it." Swallowing his pride Louis whispers "please." "Excuse me, what was that?" A little louder, Louis repeats himself "please?" Pretending not to hear the magic words, Harry begins to pull out. "Please. I SAID PLEASE OK." "Please what?" "Fuck me." And that Harry did. He slammed himself into Louis viciously and couldn't explain why the hell it felt so good. His ass gripped onto his dick ,so hard that on a few occasions,Harry thought that it would rip right off. Louis screamed bloody murder, but he loved every second of it. It was so tiring of being top all the time. You had to do almost all of the work only to have them finish out early before you even get the chance to reach your climax. It pissed him off. Girl after girl would do the same shit to him. It was just something about Harry that drew him in. Whether it was the cruelty, innocence or sadism that did it for him, he couldn't exactly say.  
"H-Harry, I can't.." he attempted to explain "I can't hold out for much longer." As much as Harry hated to admit, his stamina left alot to be desired. He admired Louis naked form. The muscle that barely made itself noticeable even though it blanketed his body, the washboard abs that probably took months to tone and the muscular thighs that could keep you in a strangle hold until he felt it necessary to let you go. Louis decided that if it was going to end that he'd end up on top. Throwing his hips back, Louis catches Harry off guard and sends him down. Grinding his hips onto his own, Harry whimpers and digs his nails into Louis' back in order stop crying out. As both men teetered precariously towards the breaking point, it soon became a battle of will power, which Louis won. Harry violently came torrents inside of Louis, who in return sprayed all over Harry's chest. Getting off of him and falling in exhausted heap, Louis can barely keep his eyes open. Harry sleepily grabs his clothes and starts redressing. After he's finished, he begins the same process on Louis. "Come on now, I can't carry you home dear." Harry starts gently tapping Louis right cheek. Yawning and stretching, Louis looks at Harry and smiles. Harry ends up summoning a carriage and neither of the men return to the festivities. Returning to Harry's place, both men strip down to their underwear and climb into his king sized mattress. Burying themselves underneath the thick brown satin sheets, Louis pulls Harry into his arms and kisses his temple. There they stayed, oblivious to the world as they plummeted into a shared slumber.


	7. What They Were Becoming

A few months had gone past since Harry and Louis became an item. Of course no one knew, but the adrenaline rush of their secret was an amazing thrill to experience. They'd sneak kisses in through out the day and maybe have an afternoon romp or three. One day Esme had given into her curiosity, and decided to spy on our two young lovers. Opening the door, she saw that Louis had his hand half way down Harry's pants and Harry had been undoing Louis shirt. Freezing in position, they both turned to stare at Esme. After a brief awkward tension, Esme simply smiled and walked away. As she did, she heard hearty laughs erupt from behind her. Although, during one Sunday in the fall, she overheard Louis retching in the bathroom. It had become a frequent habit. He'd suffered from nausea, dizziness, cramps, and actually had a fever on more than one occasion. When Harry wasn't here to comfort him, Esme would sit next to him in the bathroom rubbing his back in small circles and he would eventually fall asleep on her legs with his head in her lap. Fearing for his boyfriend's safety, Harry requested a house call from a trusted family doctor stationed in the next town over. After 30 minutes, Dr. Hawthorne emerged with a rather intriguing diagnosis. Louis happened to be three months into his pregnancy. Esme cried tears of happiness,while Harry passed out. Louis on the other hand sat in shock for a bit. Once the young lords snapped out of it, Harry crawled into bed next to Louis and held him in his arms, as he softly cried into his chest. They were obviously overwhelmed, but they were in the right hands.


	8. What They Became

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some stuff happens. Happy stuff of course.

Esme was the first to start preparing for the newborn.She had taken day trips with Louis, while Harry was at work, and picked out nearly everything the child would need in its lifetime. As Louis arrived back from picking out paint for the nursery, he found little notes with the various memories they shared leading to Harry's office. Quietly peeking in, he finds Harry leaning in the windowsill and smiling softly as the wind gently blew through his hair. Walking over to him and getting down on one knee, Harry retrieved a black velvet box from his back pocket. Before he could get the words out, Louis had already said yes and flung his arms around his husband's neck.  
Darcy Tomlinson arrived in the wee hours of May 28th 1932. Harry had been in his office wrapping up paperwork, so he didn't hear Louis's screams. He alerted by Esme's hurried footsteps and shouting. The servants had been gathering the materials needed. Immediately, Harry rushed upstairs to his husband's side and there he stayed. As soon as Darcy appeared, Louis asked to see his baby girl. She had Harry's curly locks but Louis' blue eyes with specks of brown in them. His throat closed and he sat there in silence as her small hands reached our, gripped one of his fingers, and laughed happily. Harry eventually took Darcy away from her exhausted father,and gently rocked his baby girl to sleep.


	9. What They Had

Darcy had a mixture of both of her father's personalities. Although she had a tendency to be more like Louis, considering she spent more time with him. She was an intelligent and sarcastic child with equal doses of gentleness tied in. When she was 4, she finally got her own room. She'd been so excited to move in that she spent all day maneuvering furniture to match her tastes. Later on,when Harry had tucked her in for the night, she fell asleep mumbling on about her room and her first day of school,which happened to be the following Monday. Around half past midnight, she ran down the hallway in tears. Bursting into her parents' room, both Louis and Harry awoke with a start. Noticing that it was only Darcy, they moved away from each other so that she could fit in the middle. Louis rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily "What's wrong dearie?" She softly replied "I had a nightmare about monsters in my room." Looking at each other, Harry and Louis got up and took one on Darcy's hands. Leading her back, they let go and began to check under her bed and in her closet for these monsters. Still weary of sleeping in her own room once more, Darcy ended up squished between both of them in the master bedroom.  
After her college graduation, Darcy decided to take over the family business. Like Harry, she happened to have an eye for finance as well. By this point in time, Harry and Louis were both reaching into their late Forties toEarly Fifties. They had two more children after Darcy, twins actually, Dane and Daphne, who were finishing up college now.


	10. All They Needed

Darcy had recently gotten married to Avery Horan and they were expecting a child on the anniversary of Harry and Louis's fling in the park. Considering Niall and Liam were close family friends, this arrangement worked out perfectly. Deciding to leave the estate to the kids, Louis and Harry bought a modest cottage in the countryside where they sat in silence with tea in one hand and memories in the other. Avery and Darcy had bought their three year old twins, Elizabeth and Emmett, with them when they came down for Christmas. Dane had joined as well with his girlfriend Stephanie, but Daphne happened to be out of the country on an internship and she wouldn't be back until January . They all shared stories from their various childhoods and had cookies waiting for Santa later on. On Christmas, Harry and Louis sat on the two seater couch and watched their family open a variety of gifts. They watched their little girl last night, as she inspected Elizabeth and Emmett's room for monsters. All they could see her as was their six year old daughter who hid in cabinets and played tricks on the staff. She was twenty-six now and no longer needed them to make sure the ghosts wouldn't get her at night. However, she still occasionally crawled into their bed and fell asleep after she had a nightmare. Their lives had flash forward within the blink of an eye. New Year's Day was around the corner, so they all decided to stay until then.


	11. Everything They Wished For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we arrive at the end dearies, I hope you enjoyed the ride.

As the clocks ticked down, excited chatter filled the house. It had been getting harder to move for the both of them so they watched the festivities on their small technicolor tv. "5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Years!" Firecrackers exploded around them and cheer filled the air in their tiny slice of happiness. Sudden flashbacks of those crowded halls all those years ago flooded Louis's memories as chatter and laughter filled their packed living room. Harry moved into Louis' arms to fend off the advancing cold. He stared into the cerulean pools and kissed his cheek. When their eyelids fell, a smile spread across their faces. The warmth was now gone from Harry's wrinkled cheeks and the luster was long gone from the curls that used to sit atop his head. Louis held his husband close and fell asleep as well. They manifested themselves as they had always been. Harry and his unruly curls in his navy suit with gold trim and Louis in his black and white. Smiling and taking his hand reassuringly, Harry and Louis escaped under the cover of the din of the new year.

Darcy opened the door and screamed.


End file.
